Trunks and Tatsuki Stories
by TheSkandranon
Summary: These are going to be a series of one shots centering around my crossover pairing Trunks and Tatsuki. Read my series Past Meets Future first. Latest: Tatsuki struggles with her feelings of a revelation Trunks reveals about himself.


**This is a series of continuous one shots from my story Past Meets Future, so I strongly suggest you read that before you read this if you haven't already. Don't want you guys confused.**

* * *

Tatsuki walked along the riverside in Karakura Town, for once in a daze and not sure on what she was feeling after talking to Trunks.

She and Trunks had been dating for about a month and a half now and had enjoyed many times together. He wasn't always able to be in town, but when he was they would always at least train or spar together and because of that she was a lot stronger than she had been before and couldn't wait to show Ichigo and everyone else, but the timing just hadn't felt right yet.

Also on the days that he was around they would also go on quiet dates. They never really went anywhere big and expensive, and that was just fine for both of them. Neither of them really was into the expensive stuff. They mostly just flew around the sky, walked along the riverbanks; sometimes a restaurant, a movie and they once even went to a martial arts tournament. That one was her favorite, she'd always like going to a tournament to see what other techniques she could learn, and see other professionals and their students. But it was even more fun with another person along. He cheered, yelled and also discussed moves that the fighters were using with her.

But Trunks had just revealed something today and she wasn't sure on how she was supposed to feel about it. She had never suspected him of lying since the first day she had met him and he proved that he was indeed an alien. Or at least half alien. But today he told her something that at first had shaken her certainty that he would never lie to her.

He told her he was actually from the future.

At first she thought he was trying to play a prank on her, but then he explained about how he was from a future that was terrorized by beings called androids and that he had come to the past before to warn a group of warriors called the Z Fighters and that because of that warning and with some help from himself that future would not come to pass, but it couldn't be rewritten for him and the others that still survived there.

And because she knew him and the type of person he was, she knew that it wasn't a lie, trick, or prank; and she wasn't sure on how to handle it. She supposed that overall it didn't really matter, he was still the same person and that his terrifying and dangerous childhood made him who he was; but this revelation just made her think of things in a different way.

If they stayed together, there went any chance she had at a somewhat normal life. She knew her life wasn't anywhere near normal now. With knowing about and seeing spirits, shinigami, hollows and such stuff; she knew she couldn't have a completely normal life. But depending on the circumstances she would be able to let the shinigamis handle them. For example, the afro guy didn't really do much in Karakura, but if she were to move at some point and the shinigami in the area was a good one, she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

But with Trunks, there went even that possibility. From what he has said, evil and powerful beings just seemed to flock to him and his friends, and they seemed a lot more powerful than the hollows. They were constantly fighting, with only a few years of peace in between them. And since these bad guys were tough even for a Saiyan, they would be impossible for her, a mere human.

She remembered when she first learned about Ichigo's and Orihime's powers after Ichigo left to save Orihime from those Espada guys. She felt powerless, and left behind. She had vowed to herself that she would never feel those feelings again. That she would work hard and force herself to become stronger. If she stayed with Trunks, those feelings would come back again.

Also moving could be another issue. She wasn't one hundred percent sure yet, but she thought Trunks might actually be the one for her. And if that actually happened, one of them would have to leave their home for a permanent basis. They would rarely, if ever, really be able to visit the friends and family they would leave behind. If what he said was true, he shouldn't even be coming to see her as often as he had so far. It was dangerous and he might accidently do something that would alter time.

The last time he had come to the past, it was for a specific purpose, and the results were great. For that time he had prevented the androids and Cell from taking power, and for his time he killed the androids and was able to let the people there start a new life.

So everything turned out alright that time, but if he were to keep coming back to this time, eventually he would accidently cause a major problem. So technically he shouldn't even be coming to see her at all.

Tatsuki sat down on a grassy knoll looking over the river and hugged herself. Even just the thought of Trunks not coming back to see her made her sad. She didn't want to stop seeing him.

Then she thought about what she just thought. Even though considering it all, she didn't want to stop seeing him. She liked how he really is a serious guy, but also knew how to have fun, and could take a joke. He also liked to be cautious, and prepare for the worst thing to happen, but also was optimistic about what may happen. He never coddled her, expecting to be able to take care of herself, but she knew that he would be there if something were to happen and she wasn't strong enough to take care of the problem.

She smiled as she had her answer and then let her energy out. Trunks had taught her how to keep her energy under control so she wouldn't radiate her location to everyone who would be able to sense those things. And she had told Trunks when she left him to give her some time and that when she let her energy out she would be ready to talk to him.

It wasn't long afterwards that he landed next to her and since she didn't stand up he sat down next to her and stared at the river flowing several feet in front of them. She wasn't sure on how to start so after a few minutes of silence Trunks sighed a little. "Tatsuki, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just not something that I should broadcast to everyone, and I wasn't sure on how you'd react. To be honest, I'm still not sure on how you're reacting now."

"It's alright Trunks; it's not your fault."

Trunks looked at her with a mixture of surprise and hope.

Tatsuki smiled a little, "I don't blame you for not telling me sooner, it's not like you can help where and when you were born. And in a way, I'm rather flattered that you told me. If you didn't want to cause problems that might come with you coming to the past you could have just broken up with me without much of an explanation. But telling me shows that you care."

"Yes Tatsuki, I do care."

"I know Trunks, and to be honest, I'm glad that this had happened. It made me think some things over and I realized that I don't care where or when you're from. I don't want to lose you over something so trivial."

Trunks looked at her with another mixture of emotions; shock and happiness.

"You mean that? Really?"

"Yes, Trunks, I do." She reached over with her hand and gently caressed his face. He raised his own hand and pressed it against hers, holding her hand to his face. Then he wrapped both arms around her for a deep embrace and she hugged him tightly in response.

"I love you Tatsuki," Trunks whispered in her ear.

Tatsuki gasped a little in surprise, then smiled and pulled her head back to look into his deep blue eyes, "I love you too Trunks." She didn't wait for his response and leaned towards him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, feels good to be writing this couple again. Thanks to those who were fans of my story Past Meets Future for being patient in waiting for these stories. **

**Now, I'm going to be writing numerous one shots for them and am going to post them all here so that you don't all have to try and keep up with all my works. Especially if you're not interested in my other fanfics, lol. So to get updates on this couple all you need to do is follow this story ^_^ Also, each story is going to be a stand alone. So don't expect me to continue the next chapter right after this ending. Every now and then I might do a multi chapter, but I would say it's Part 1, Part 2 and so on. Or I might put them in a story by themselves. Depends on the circumstances. But all the stories will center around Trunks and Tatsuki, and I'll sometimes make reference to some in the past. (Speaking of references the part when Tatsuki remembers her feelings about when she first found out about Ichigo was in reference to my one shot Left)**

**I would also like to hear any ideas that you guys might come up with for them. Though they won't be commissions so there ain't no guarantee that I'll use your ideas. But if I do I'll give a shout out to the who gave me the idea. I am definitely going to write stories about Tatsuki meeting the DBZ gang, and Trunks meeting the Bleach gang, so don't worry about that.**

**I also would like a suggestion as to what this series should be called. The title I have is kinda lame to my thinking, so any ideas would be welcome.**

**Well I think I've prattled on long enough so I'll let you guys go. Until next time *waves happily***


End file.
